Rynild Ras'Aul
Summary Rynild Ras'aul, also known as Ryn, is the main protagonist of Part II of Astiria, and a main protagonist in Part III. He is the god of Youth, Heroes and peace. Backstory Ryn is the son of Graham, god of Order, and Cassandra Ras'aul, also known as Calamitas. From conception, Cassandra was fated to raise him as a weapon to be used for her master's whims, and thus began to alter the growing baby over its development. Infusing it with the DNA of a slime, Cassandra assured he would have the potential to grow beyond any normal human. Unfortunately, not long before he was to be born, Cassandra's eldest child, Terra Ras'Aul, and her (at the time) husband, Alex Ras'Aul, fled her kingdom of Pedan. The king, Yharim, was furious, demanding that Cassandra kill the child growing inside her to avoid another betrayal. However, instead of doing that, she fled the castle on the night of his birth. Finding a queen slime in the forest, she gave the baby to her, casting an enchantment over the forest to protect it from Yharim's eyes should he ever come seeking it. Returning to the castle, she left her son behind... But not before giving him the name "Rynild Ras'Aul." During his early years, Ryn grew up believing that Heather, the queen slime he was given to, was his real mother, and that he was just a human she had produced. However, his life was thrown upside-down when he encountered his first fellow humans: Freya Lockhart and Seraph Almasy, from a faraway land called Astiria. That night, Heather confessed that she was not Ryn's real mother, and urged Ryn to go with the humans so that he could find his real mother, Cassandra. Thus, Ryn went with the adventurers, which would spark his long journey to not only learn more about the world, but find his true family and learn more about his past. Personal Statistics Origin: Astiria Name: Rynild Darhaa Ras'aul Species: Shapeshifter (Human-Slime Hybrid) MBTI: ''' '''Alignment: Chaotic Good Gender: Male Hair color: Blonde, Gold post-awakening Eye color: Blue, Gold post-awakening Skin color: Pale Mana Color: White and Green Age: 12 (Part 1), 17 (Part 2), 19 (Part 3) Date of Birth: Height: 4'9" (Child), 5'6" (Teenager) Weight: '''Unknown '''Likes: Nice people, Sweets, All of his Mommas, Dresses Dislikes: Lying, being tricked Hobbies: Crossdressing, Adventuring Affiliation: Red Wings Guild Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77Qrdyw48xw Powers and Stats 'Tier: 7-B, Higher with Haiana and Full Cowling | 7-A '''| '''Low 7-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial artist and Swordsman, Accelerated Development, Power Mimicry and Information Analysis (Can figure out how to use someone else's magic by sight) Magic, Healing (Via Lay on Hands), Holy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification via Haiana, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Energy Projection (Via Knights of the Round) | | Loses his previous abilities. Gains: Regeneration (Low-High), Absorption, Biological Manipulation, Information Analysis, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Sight, Magic Sense), Body Control, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: ''' '''City Level (Participated in the Tournament of Power and fought Augustus, matching him blow-for-blow using Sword of Hope. Should be somewhat comparable to Flare), Higher '''with Haiana and Full Cowling (Can increase his AP up to x20) | '''Mountain Level (Defeated Grima, who should be comparable to Milas Baldwin) | Small Town Level '(Has lost most of his power, but was able to defeat the Desert Scourge) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Traded blows with Augustus, someone who should be equal to Michael. Managed to defeat a weakened Flare), Higher with Dustfoot and Full Cowling | Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than before) | Unknown, 'At Least '''Supersonic '(Caught a Demon Eye, which dodged his Ultrasonic waves) '''Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K | Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | Mountain Class | Small Town Clas Durability: City Level (survived serious attacks from Augustus) | Mountain Level (took hits from Grima) | Small Town Level '(Survived getting rammed by the Desert Scourge, Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) 'Stamina: High, though Haiana causes it to drain quicker Intelligence: Gifted. Though he didn't have any proper education, he was capable of surprisingly thoughtful speech even at a young age. Range: Extended Melee with Swordplay, Hundreds of Meters with magic Weaknesses: Not incredibly book-smart | Same as Before | As a Slime, he is vulnerable to freezing. Standard Equipment: * Swords ** Squire's Shortsword: A short blade made for apprentice paladins. It's durable, but there's nothing that special about it. Key: Part 1 | Grima Arc | Post-Transformation Notable attacks and Techniques |-|Pre-Transformation= Paladin Magic: Thanks to training from Seraph and other members of Angel's Crown, Ryn possesses knowledge on Various holy spells, including those for Offense, Defense and Support. * Lay on Hands: Ryn emits a "dew" of liquid mana onto his hands, and places them onto an open wound. This accelerates the body's natural healing process, regenerating said wounds as long as they're possible to heal naturally. * Holy Shot: Ryn charges crackling spirit energy into his finger, before blasting a small holy ball out from a finger gun. It's not very powerful, but it can be altered for different effects. ** Holy Shot - Machinegun: Ryn shoots out a barrage of holy shots which are difficult to dodge. however, the individual shots aren't very accurate. ** Holy Shot - Bazooka: Ryn charges up a large orb and fires it, causing it to explode on contact. it's slower than the other variations, however. ** Holy Shot - Shotgun: Ryn fires off a scattershot of holy shots to hit faster foes. ** Holy Shot - Shortsword: Ryn extends the holy magic, forming a blade on his hand, Zamasu style. * Holy Shield: Ryn holds his hands out, forming a spherical barrier with a hexagon pattern around him. It's tough enough to block attacks from beings similar in power to him. If he forms it right before the attack hits him, it will reflect the attack at a higher power than the original. Knights of the Round: Copied from Seraph, but inferior to his usage. Ryn can use thirteen different sword techniques based off of legendary swords or knights. By thinking of a legendary blade or legendary warrior, and performing a one-line chant to focus his mana, Ryn's imagination passively comes up with the effects. * Sword of Hope: Based off of the weapon Ryn used during his godhood. Activating this causes his shortsword to expand, creating a giant blade of mana. Swinging it in this state shoots a blast that can cut through tough objects. * Gawain: Copied off of Seraph's Chant. He slams his sword down, and a magic circle appears beneath the foe. From it erupts a phantasmal sword of energy. He also has a non-lethal variant forming a phantasmal bat. * Whirlrynd: Based off a weapon from Ryn's own imagination. He forms a second blade at the hilt of his sword, spinning it and creating a "Whirl-Ryn-d". It's both powerful and destructive. Combat Expert: Having been trained in martial arts by the guilds since he was a child, Ryn is an excellent martial artist and swordsman, and has learned several techniques as such. He's also fast enough to leave afterimages, using those in combat. * Rynild Barrage: A high-speed flurry of punches, said to feel like getting hit with hundreds of bullets. Was used against flare in the T.O.P. Magic: * Flare Bullets: Ryn creates small flames on his fingers, which he can fire out like bullets. * Firebomb: Ryn creates a large ball of fire with both hands and throws it at the opponent. Unlike Flare's, it can rebound off of surfaces in order to hit its foe. Upon contact, it will detonate in a large cloud of smoke. ** Ignition: After the smoke appears, Ryn can ignite it and force it inwards, creating a "reverse" explosion, as fire bombards the foe inside from all angles. ** Flare Nova: 'Ryn fires a flare bomb that explodes into numerous smaller bombs upon eruption. * '''Dust Foot: '''The user cloaks their legs in magic, amplifying their speed. The downside is they require heightened reactions to keep up. ** '''Haiana Foot: '''Instead of using Holy mana, Ryn uses Haiana-based mana to cast the magic, letting him use a more limited version of Haiana. * '''Angelflesh: '''The user cloaks their entire body in mana, which acts like a second suit of armor. It shrugs off magic and withstands the worst of deadly blows, although it doesn't protect Ryn from the impact. |-|Post-Transformation= '''Slime Body: '''During the beginning of the Pedan Arc, a chance encounter with an unknown draconian would prove to be Ryn's undoing. With the aim to save Naomi Akiyama, he sacrificed himself by throwing himself in front of a series of fireballs. The blast incinerated most of his body... all the way down to his core. When he awoke, he found himself in a new body... one composed of slime. His true form, so to speak. After awakening his abilities, he gained access to multiple new abilities. * '''Assimilation: '''Ryn can absorb and assimilate organic, inorganic and magical matter into himself, forming an internal storage of all of these materials. He can access them at any time to perform various feats or even reform whatever matter he has absorbed. This includes people, letting him store and expel them later, even changing their structure should it suit him. * '''Analysis: '''After assimilating matter, Ryn can absorb its structure and existence down to its soul. Doing this allows him to process and use it to his advantage. This allows him to recreate properties of items given the proper materials, and even learn magic from those he assimilates. ** '''Combination: '''A subset of analysis. Ryn can combine abilities and mimicked powers to form entirely new ones, such as when he created burning arrow. * '''Regeneration: '''As a slime, Ryn's body is highly regenerative. His body is more of a "mass" of mana and water formed around a core, where his actual conscious is stored. This core is made of a complex structure of magicite that allows ryn to control assimilated mass to form his own body through mild telekinesis. Given his nature, it's very difficult to harm him, and any wounds will merely regenerate as he pulls himself back together. * '''Magic Sense: '''Thanks to his core being made of Magicite, Ryn does not "see" like a human does. Instead, he can sense magic around him in a limited radius, allowing him to get a good idea of where he's going and sense others. '"Slime Skills": These are techniques Ryn himself has created due to slime-based abilities. They vary in utility and scope.oi * Firefighter: '''After absorbing large amounts of water, Ryn learned this skill. By propelling stored water out of his body, he can shoot out water like a hose to extinguish flame. Alternatively, he can fire a smaller, more focused stream to cut through wood, allowing him to get to trapped people. ** '''Scald Fighter: '''Combined from Candelight and Firefighter, this allows ryn to propel out high-pressure jets of boiling water. * '''Candlelight: '''After absorbing residual fire-elemental mana from the airship wreckage, Ryn learned this skill. He can emit fire that remains stationary in the air. It will remain this way and provide light until naturally burning out. * '''Ultrasonic Waves: '''After catching and absorbing a bat, Ryn learned this skill. He can convert his thoughts into sound waves to speak in slime form, or even project high-frequency sound that can break through rocks. * '''Healing Salve: '''After absorbing Cimarron Shrooms, Ryn learned this skill. By combining the dissolved mushrooms with water, Ryn formed a large store of healing potion inside his body, which he can spit out or emit to heal the wounds of others. * '''Demon Eyesight: '''After absorbing a demon eye, Ryn learned this skill. This allows him to sharpen his eyesight immensely, allowing him to see as well as a human can. * '''Slime Arrow: '''Ryn learned this skill after being shot with an arrow, which he absorbed. This allows him to fire arrows made of slime, albeit in a limited supply. Alternatively, he can form arrows from stored materials and fire them off instead. ** '''Burning Arrow: '''Combining Slime Arrow with Candlelight allows him to fire off burning arrows of flame, which cause a small explosion on impact. * '''Physical Attack Resistance: '''Ryn learned this skill after absorbing an antlion charger. Simply put, it makes his body more resistant to physical attack. * '''Sandblast: '''Ryn learned this skill after absorbing an antlion. It allows him to absorb and shoot out blasts of sand that can punch through rock. * '''Slime Mandible: '''Ryn learned this skill after absorbing an antlion. It allows him to form mandibles of slime to pin enemies and bite through them. * '''Dragonfly Wings: '''Ryn learned this skill after absorbing an antlion swarmer. It lets him project dragonfly-like wings that give him greater control than his bat wings. * '''Damage Spark: '''Ryn learned this skill after defeating a Cnidrion and absorbing the magical item that dropped from it. When damaged or wounded, Ryn can project violent arcs of electricity from the wound. '''Slime Prince: '''Along his travels, Ryn befriended and fused with several other slimes like himself. As a slime prince, they became extensions of himself, and he can call out and speak with them whenever he wants, as they technically share a body. Each one has different abilities and powers. * '''Honey: '''A honey slime, and the first he ever fused with. Honey is very motherly towards ryn, and desires to protect him and herself. As such, she has access to several abilities based off of protection. ** '''Auto-Defense: Honey's desire to protect Ryn extended to this skill. Honey will automatically extend her body into tentacles, shields, or other shapes in order to protect Ryn from any dangers. She can react faster than Ryn, as she's solely focused on defense instead of attack, and her magic sense is far more advanced than Ryn's is. ** Healing Honey: '''Combining Ryn's Healing Salve with Honey's body lets him create a sweet candy that contains cimarron extract. This allows those who eat it to gain enhanced regeneration (Mid-Low) for a short time, healing wounds much faster than an average human. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Astiria Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7